


From Paris With Love

by almostteatime



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Grease!Au, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-07-30 18:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostteatime/pseuds/almostteatime
Summary: At the all-American Rydell High School two leather jacket gangs rival each other, the Les Amis and the Patron-Minette. A begrudging member of the Les Amis, Grantaire, is back at the beginning of the school year from a summer trip to Paris. His heart is still ripped to shreds after having met the love of his life who he had to leave behind after a summer of love. That is until a new student from Paris is enrolled into Rydell.





	1. A Likely Meeting

The first day of school is always a dreaded holiday. Everyone comes back to class sun-kissed from a summer in the sun to sit in a cold classroom and stare at a teacher that never seems to stop droning on. 

This first day of school is especially bittersweet for Sebastian Grantaire, known as just Grantaire. As of last week he was back from his summer-long trip to Paris. The trip was an opportunity of a lifetime presented to him from an art scholarship that he won from a drawing contest. He was to go to Paris, attend class, fill a sketchbook and come home a different person. Grantaire is from a low-income household and he had quite the record of staying in trouble. His mother practically pushed him onto the airplane so he wouldn’t stay around the neighborhood getting into trouble with his friend group, the Les Amis. Personally, he would have rather stayed, but even he knew not to pass up something like this. When he got to Paris, he bumped into a tall blonde on the street and the rest was history. He knew the boy as Enjolras. The man had porcelain skin, long blonde hair, and the build of a god. He instantly became Grantaire’s muse. Enjolras stayed in trouble with the police for his political movements, and at first kept Grantaire around to paint his signs. In return he would pose for Grantaire’s paintings. The two became inseparable until a few days before Grantaire had to leave and Enjolras had completely disappeared without a trace. 

Grantaire had only told his best friend Jean Prouvaire, more commonly known as Jehan, about the blonde boy. Jehan was the most sensitive out of the group so he didn’t say a word when Grantaire broke down about never being able to see the boy again. All that was left of Enjolras was in Grantaire’s sketchbook. 

Grantaire stood outside in the parking lot by Courfeyrac’s car. All of the Amis surrounded it before strutting down the halls. Grantaire, Courfeyrac, Jehan, Bahorel, Feuilly, Joly and Marius were known as the Les Amis. They were leather jacket wearing heartthrobs that drove the women of Rydell High crazy. The thing about that? Most of them didn’t even like women. Although, they didn’t need to know that bit of information. 

Courfeyrac took his cigarette out of his mouth and blew out a puff of smoke. 

“I don’t understand why we have to come to school. I have all the smarts I need. Street smarts that is.” He smirked and chuckled. 

“Street smarts won’t get you into Harvard.” Joly chimed in before furrowing his brows, “Can you please stop smoking? It’s so bad for you.” 

“Actually I’ve heard it’s great for you. Tobacco is just a plant after all.” Courfeyrac rolled his eyes. 

“You sound like a hippie.” Jehan giggled and took the cigarette from Courfeyrac’s lips and took a drag. 

“Come on we better get inside. I want to get my schedule.” Marius said with a nervous smile. He is new to the group and still doesn’t know where his place is yet. 

~~

Enjolras was not having the best day. He was shipped to Rydell High from Paris. His parents sent him to America after finding out about his political rebellion. Enjolas’ parents had quite a bit of money and it also helped that his aunt and uncle lived in America. Enjolras did not want to be in America which is why his day was so bad. Every day he had been in America had been a bad day. 

He still thought a lot about the American he met in Paris. Grantaire ran through his mind constantly. His biggest regret was not being able to say goodbye. Enjolras wondered where the other boy was and if he would ever be able to find him. France was a big place but America was even bigger. 

Enjolras walked down the halls of Rydell. The stares that were being thrown in his direction made his skin crawl. This school obviously was not used to newcomers. The French accent did not make matters better either. Even his European style of dress seemed to throw people off. He stuck out like a sore thumb. 

English was also something new to Enjolras. In Paris he rarely spoke the language, using it only to communicate with tourists and Grantaire. This culture shock made his English more refined and less clumsy, but the accent was still thick. 

He walked to the office to make sure his paperwork was in order and so he could get his schedule. The old lady with white hair and round glasses gave him a sweet smile as she handed him his schedule, “Have a good first day, love.” She smiled.

“Merci, madame.” He smiled softly and walked back into the population. He pulled the collar up on his red jacket and kept his head down. His blonde curly hair was tied back with a black ribbon which only drew more attention to himself. Him leaving his hair long was a form of protest from the clean cut societal fashion. The attention was expected. 

He got lost in his thoughts and smacked directly into something solid. That something solid was a person he realized far too late when the two were already on the floor. 

“I am so sorry, monsieur.” He said quickly without thinking as he collected his books from the ground. 

Grantaire sat on the floor in a state of shock as he looked at Enjolras. He had to be dreaming. This could not be happening. This could not be real. His friends looked confused, but Jehan was grinning ear to ear. 

“Hey, watch where you’re going.” Bahorel said going to help Grantaire off the floor. Grantaire just stayed frozen. 

Enjolras looked up to say some remark back but then saw Grantaire. His blue eyes widened and he sat up straight. “Taire..” the voice came out as barely a whisper. He then looked up at the group of men in leather jackets surrounding his old lover. “As I said, I am sorry.” he replied, getting up quickly. He cast one more glance at Grantaire before quickly walking in the other direction.


	2. Chapter 2

“So, that was weird.” Bahorel muttered looking at the curly haired boy that was still on the ground. “Grantaire can you please get up? People are staring..” Other classmates knew not to say anything bad about the Amis, but this scene could change that. 

Jehan stood with a huge grin on his face. His insides were full of butterflies for the other man. Jehan loved love. 

“Yeah, who was that Taire? He seemed like a freak to me..” Marius muttered trying to fit in with the cool kids. In all reality, he thought the man had a nice jacket. 

Grantaire finally snapped out of his daze and snapped up. “That… was Enjolras. I met him in Paris.” He said softly, still not fully into the moment. “I have to go.” He said taking off in the direction of his lover. 

“R, we have to get to class!” Joly called, but it was too late. He had already disappeared down the hallway. 

~

Enjolras walked quickly and with a purpose. He needed to find his classroom and calm his nerves. Perhaps finding Grantaire proved to be a lot easier than he thought it would be. He had only imagined what would happen if he ran into Grantaire. He practiced dozens of times exactly what he would say. Enjolras always liked having just the right words. 

The last time the pair had seen each other was not exactly ideal. Enjolras went to where Grantaire was staying with big plans. The plans were far too dangerous for anyone to survive them, but Enjolras did not care. Enjolras was not afraid of anything, not even death himself. Grantaire was already a few drinks in. He told Enjolras he would die. Enjolras told him he did not care what happened to him. Then, in a moment of drunken fogginess, Grantaire said the heavy three word phrase. I love you. Enjolras was quite taken aback. He went dead silent and just stared at Grantaire as if he were a stranger. His last words before he disappeared were, “I cannot and will not love you back.”

Enjolras looked desperately at the classroom numbers. Surely he was getting close. That’s when a familiar hand rested itself on his lower back. 

“Apollo.” a soft voice started. Enjolras stiffened and turned around, his gaze fierce. 

“Don’t call me that.” He snapped. A few moments of silence went by as the two stared at each other absolutely dumbfounded. “I have to find my class. I don’t want to be late.” His voice much softer this time. 

Grantaire smirked, “May I?” he asked taking the piece of paper out of Enjolras’ hand without waiting for a reply. Enjolras rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, watching the other. “Alright, so we have Senior English with Mrs. Wells? Let me walk you to class.” 

“Not necessary.” Enjolras said taking his schedule back. 

Grantaire was hurt but quickly recoiled, “So, you’re just going to find it yourself? With five minutes to spare?” He smirked, “Come on, Apollo. Lucky for you I’m in the same class. We can sit next to each other.” Slyly he took the sheet of paper and sauntered down the hall, “Coming?” 

~

Grantaire couldn’t help but stare at Enjolras for the entire class period. They had quite a few classes together but split when Enjolras went to biology and Grantaire went to P.E. Grantaire really wished Enjolras had that specific class with him. He would have died to see him in short gym shorts. The thought sent shivers down his spine. 

After P.E., Grantaire went to find Enjolras but instead found his friend group. They sat at their usual picnic table outside, all eating lunches from home. They waved him over and Grantaire walked over to them. 

“Grantaire, we need to talk. You’ve been following the new kid around all day. You didn’t even notice that we have the same English class because you drooled over him the whole time. I will admit it, he’s cute, but we come first.” Courfeyrac announced. The rest of the group nodded in agreement. 

Grantaire sighed, “You wouldn’t be saying that if it were Combeferre.” 

Combeferre was the boy Courfeyrac was hopelessly in love with. He was a Pink Jacket and hung out with all girls. The group was formerly known as The Pink Ladies, but then took on the name Pink Jackets when they adopted Combeferre into the group. The group was full of lady badasses; Musichetta, Cosette, Eponine, Azelma and of course, Combeferre. It seemed everyone in the Amis had a crush on a Pink Jacket. All with the exception of Grantaire. Combeferre very obviously liked Courfeyrac back, but the two were not exclusive. They had went on dates, made out on Makeout Cliff, but that was the end of it. 

“Hey, foul ball.” Bahorel said, crossing his arms, “We don’t say the “C” word here.” 

“Cosette?” Joly asked. 

Marius cringed and said, “No, Combeferre. That’s the “C” word, but can we also add Cosette to the “C” word rule?” 

“Did you strike out again, Marius?” Bahorel asked with a slight chuckle. 

“What’s with all the baseball puns?” Jehan asked, wrinkling his nose. 

“No! She just… never called me back! That’s all! Which her father is very strict so that’s probably why. She just.. hasn’t had time with all of the volunteer work she does and what not.” He assured the group, but mainly himself. 

“Anyways,” Courfeyrac continued “He is a total outcast, but he’s hot. He will find a group soon so you don’t need to worry about him.” 

~

Courfeyrac was right. Enjolras had already found himself sitting at the same table as the Pink Jackets. 

“We had to get to you before the Amis did. We cannot let them corrupt you.” Eponine explained, “Plus, we see Grantaire has his eyes on you. We’re all trying to end up with an Amis here so that only increases our odds.” She took out a cigarette and lit it blowing out smoke causally. 

“Ah, I see.” Enjolras nodded. He was still in a daze as to how he got to the table. 

“I thought about joining the Amis to give them a better cause than just sleeping with each other.” Combeferre mused. 

“Was the cause sleeping with us?” Azelma asked with a smirk. 

“Zel! Knock it off!” Eponine snapped at her younger sister, “I will say that we all have our eyes on an Amis. I was thinking Grantaire, but I’ll back off, he seems to be yours.” 

“I like Courfeyrac. Don’t let anyone know.” Combeferre said with a small smile. 

“Marius seems pretty cute.” Cosette chuckled. Eponine visibly grimaced. 

“I like Joly but I also like Bossuet, he’s from the Patron Minette.” Musichetta chimed in. 

“What’s the Patron Minette?” Enjolras asked with a raised brow. 

“They’re the other leather jacket gang from a school across town. They’re total bad boys! The leader is our friend Montparnasse!” Azelma piped up before anyone could say anything. 

“He’s not a friend, Zel.” Eponine said, already finishing off her cigarette.

Before Enjolras could finish his sentence, a few of the Amis had walked to their picnic table. Grantaire, Courfeyrac, and Jehan all stood side by side. Courfeyrac looked like he’d rather be anywhere else, but he kept casting glances toward Combeferre, who in return, tried not to look at the other man. They were ridiculous. 

“We just came to say hi!” Jehan spoke first and excitedly, “Also, Grantaire wanted to know if you’d meet up with him after school!” 

Grantaire went blazing red as Enjolras stared him down, “Only if you want.” He interjected. 

Enjolras was silent for a moment and all eyes were on him. 

“Yes, I’d like that.” He said, a soft smile creeping up onto his lips, “I will see you then.”


	3. Chapter 3

The school day seemed to pass by rather quickly. Enjolras did not have anymore classes with Grantaire himself, but his friend group was another story. He seemed to have at least one Amis in each class. He noticed they always stared at him, seeming to be sizing him up. 

In his last class of the day Jehan sat in the desk beside his. The class was U.S. History which was something Enjolras only vaguely knew about. He was a Frenchman after all. Before the teacher came to the room Jehan tapped Enjolras on the back lightly with two fingers. The other boy turned around and simply raised an eyebrow.   
“Hi, I’m Jehan. Grantaire’s friend.” He explained with a smile, “I’ve heard quite a bit about you.”

“Yes, I’m Enjolras.” He said, not really knowing what else to say, “It’s good to meet you.”

“Oh no, the pleasure is all mine I can assure you.” He grinned, “I’m glad you’re here for Grantaire. He’s been really lonely and all he’s talked about is the pretty boy he met in Paris. It must be fate.” 

“Well, I must say that is nice, but I did not come here for him.” Enjolras explained, his face heating up. He wanted to know how much Jehan knew. Jehan had a response on his lips, but the teacher interrupted them and the conversation was over.

~

As soon as the final bell rang, Grantaire darted outside. The Amis were all around Courfeyrac’s car and Grantaire approached them. His palms were sweaty and he was jittery. 

“Have you all seen Enjolras?” He asked the group. 

Courfeyrac rolled his eyes lightheartedly. “Yeah, I think he’s right behind you.” 

Grantaire jumped and turned around but no one was there. He sighed and sent a glare Courfeyrac’s way, “Not funny.” He said. 

“Oh chillax.” Courfeyrac chuckled “He’s right over there with… Combeferre. Yep, he is right over there with Combeferre.”

“Hey, “C” word!” Bahorel interjected. 

“I’m going over there.” Courfeyrac announced, sliding off of the hood of his car. 

Grantaire followed him to where the pink blazered boy and Enjolras stood. Courfeyrac marched straight up to Combeferre and announced, “I have no plans after school.” 

Combeferre looked taken aback at the bluntness. He also had to pull himself from the conversation with Enjolras that he was very obviously deeply invested in. 

“I- yes- alright.” Combeferre cleared his throat, “What should I do about that predicament?” 

“Wanna go to the diner? Maybe share a strawberry milkshake and then go to the bluffs.” Courfeyrac smirked proudly.   
“Alright,” Combeferre’s face turned bright red, “I just have to be home by ten to get my homework done.” 

“You already have homework on the first day?” Courfeyrac asked.

“Yeah, sorta.” Combeferre cast a glance at Enjolras who looked away in return, “Just have me home by ten, okay?”

Courfeyrac nodded, ignoring the shared glance, “Can do. Come on, we can go now.” 

“Alright, bye Enjolras!” Combeferre called as he was practically pulled away. It was surprising how dominant Courfeyrac could be for being such a little guy. 

All that was left was Enjolras and Grantaire who were just staring at eachother. 

“This doesn’t feel real.” Grantaire said after some silence, “I’m going to wake up and you’re going to be gone.” 

“Can you not get sappy on me, please?” Enjolras said, putting his hands into the pockets of his red jacket. 

“Sorry, it’s really hard not to.” Grantaire admitted, “Do you want to go for a walk?” 

“Yeah, let’s go for a walk.” 

~

Grantaire and Enjolras walked side by side in an awkward silence. Grantaire kicked at a rock as he walked which made the twitch in Enjolras’ eye grow more frequent. 

“Can you stop doing that?” He asked at his breaking point which in turn broke the silence.   
Grantaire stopped kicking the rock, “Why did I never know your first name? You knew mine.”   
“Really? That’s what you want to talk about?” 

“Yeah! It is! I also want to talk about how you just disappeared, but you don’t seem to want to acknowledge that that even happened!” Grantaire stopped in his tracks and crossed his arms.  
“Well, personally, I believe that is none of your business.’’ Enjolras shot back.

“It is more my business than it is anyone else’s!”   
“If you must know,” Enjolras snapped, his voice changing into one of an authoritarian, “I was arrested and then found by my parents. They then shipped me here and the rest is history. You didn’t know my name is Julian simply because I despise the name.”

There was another long silence before Grantaire finally said, “I like the name.” 

Enjolras sighed, “I’m sorry about the last time we saw each other I jus-”

“No, I was wrong to say what I did, but at the sametime I could not help it. I have been in love with you since I met you. It’s hard not to be.” 

Enjolras went silent, his brows knitting together as he thought deeply, “I have never loved anyone, Grantaire. I have only loved my country which I am not in anymore. What makes you think you could be the exception to that?”

“I think you could give me a chance.” Grantaire said immediately.

Enjolras sighed, “I will think about it. I can at least give you that.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! A little bit of a longer one! Thank you for all of the love this has gotten! If you want to stay in the loop about updates and etc by tumblr is tothewittyboys.tumblr.com Enjoy!

A few days had passed and school was in its full swing. Grantaire and the rest of the Amis were sitting at the local diner. The Diner Musain sat in the center of town and was a hot spot for anybody that was anybody. 

Grantaire had talked to Enjolras as much as Enjolras had allowed him. That was usually everyday in their shared classes and down the halls. Grantaire looked forward to these moments everyday and made him long to be in school as much as possible. The weekend was coming up and Grantaire knew it would be dreadful. 

As the boys sat and talked about their day, the door chimed as a flourish of pink jackets entered the diner. The boys instantly looked up and the energy seemed to shift. Then, a red jacket followed behind them which really made the boys go wild. 

Grantaire looked up from his sketchbook and couldn’t help but smile as he saw the boy in red. Enjolras hadn’t noticed him yet until Bahorel let out an ear piercing whistle. Enjolras and the rest of the group looked at the Amis, annoyed. Eponine started making her way to the boys and the others followed. 

“I know you didn’t just whistle at us like we’re dogs.” Eponine said, crossing her arms, a glare directed at Bahorel. 

“I mean, you came didn’t you?” Bahorel replied with a smirk. 

Both groups seemed to have a collective response which entailed eyerolls and sighs. Eponine pulled up a chair as did the rest of the group. The Amis made room. Combeferre found himself sitting next to Courfeyrac, Marius was sandwiched between Cosette and Eponine, Azelma and Jehan, Musichetta and Joly, and Enjolras ended up next to Grantaire. 

The group then broke off into their own little side conversations. 

“What book are you reading now?” Courfeyrac asked Combeferre.

“Oh, just a little Growing Up Absurd. It’s about the downfall of our youth. I borrowed it from Enjolras.” He explained. 

“You and Enjolras seem to be spending a lot of time together.” 

“Courf, you should listen to him speak. He’s very smart and has a lot to say. He wants to start a club-”

“I have interesting things to say!” Courfeyrac interjected. 

“Yes, love, I know. You should really talk with him sometime. He really wants to get this club going. We could combine our groups. Maybe even change the world.” Combeferre smiled softly.   
Courfeyrac was still blushing at the casual pet name drop. He took Combeferre’s hand under the table which caused the other boy to blush. Soon they were just blushing idiots together. 

~  
Enjolras kept his gaze straight forward and Grantaire went back to drawing. Enjolras peered over his shoulder. 

“That looks like me.” Enjolras commented. 

“Well, it’s not. I think you’re just conceited.” 

“Conceited, am I? Grantaire, I’ve seen your drawings of me and this is what they look like.” 

“Maybe I’ve met another beautiful blonde.” Grantaire replied simply

“Well, maybe-“ Enjolras was cut off by the door chime ringing. 

The atmosphere seemed to shift as both the Amis and Pink Jackets stiffened. Enjolras was very confused at the entire situation and looked toward the door. 

At the door stood five people in leather jackets, although they did not belong to the Amis. The one in front, the leader, was one of the most darkly beautiful people he had ever seen. His cheekbones could cut glass. Montparnasse, Guelmer, Claquesous, Babet, and Bossuet made up the rival gang the Patron Minette. They always tried to one up the Amis with a life of crime and it seemed to work, although Bossuet ruined most of their plans. The man seemed to attract bad luck. 

Bossuet was also the softest of the group. He secretly hung out with Joly and Musichetta. Although, Jehan would debate that Montparnasse was the softest, he did hang out with him the most. But no one knew that. 

The leader’s striking green eyes landed on the group and a smirk crawled its way onto his face. He adjusted his jacket and strode up to the group, his posse following. 

Eponine clutched Azelma’s arm hard under the table and Grantaire looked sick. Everyone seemed to be having a negative reaction except Jehan who was surprisingly mello. Joly and Musichetta also seemed suspiciously calm. 

“I see you all haven’t changed much.” The leader remarked. 

“Montparnasse, you saw us all last week. I’d say not enough time has passed for us to really change.” Jehan remarked with a dreamy smile on his face. 

Montparnasse furrowed his eyebrows, “Well, then who is that?” He pointed towards Enjolras. 

“It’s none of your business.” Grantaire retorted quickly. 

“Enjolras.” Enjolras said simply, extending his hand. 

“You shake?” Montparnasse scoffed but took his hand anyways, “I’m Montparnasse.”

“I’ve heard he’s French. They do things differently over there.” Babet remarked. Babet was a a woman and the only woman in the group. Her lips were painted the same deep red as her fingernails. Her hair was dark and curled, it flowed effortlessly down her back. 

“Yes, I guess we do have a little more class about us.” Enjolras said effortlessly. 

The group looked taken aback at the remark. “Well, I see we have a flower with a thorn.” Guelmer sneered, “Watch your tongue or I’ll cut it out.” He stepped closer to Enjolras.

“I’d really like to see you try.” Enjolras said standing up. Guelmer lunged for Enjolras and Enjolras lunged back. 

The diner was full of shouts as Grantaire pulled Enjolras off of Guelmer and Montparnasse pulled his comrade back. In the short amount of time the two fought Guelmer had a black eye and Enjolras had acquired a split lip. 

“You’ll pay for this!” Guelmer spat, trying to jump in for another round. 

Grantaire held the struggling Enjolras firmly so that could not happen. 

“Knock it off!” Montparnasse called to Guelmer, “He won’t just pay for it. They all will.” 

“Wow, how ominous of you.” Courfeyrac called to them, “You won’t do anything, Montparnasse.” 

Montparnasse signaled for his group to leave and left one lingering glance to Jehan. “Bossuet, it’s time to go.” 

Bossuet was frozen, his eyes on Joly and Musichetta. He finally snapped out of it and turned away, retreating with the rest of the gang. 

~

The groups did not stay in the diner much longer. They decided they would stick together and always walk in at least pairs. No one was angry at Enjolras, but Enjolras felt awful. He had always been known for his explosive temper that he couldn’t quite control. 

The groups cleared out and Enjolras stuck around. When he got up to leave, Grantaire came running after him. 

“Hey, you’re not walking home alone.” Grantaire said.

“Grantaire, I can take care of myself.” Enjolras sighed. 

“No, no you can’t. Obviously.” He said with a smirk on his lips, “How about instead of going home I take you to the catwalk?” 

“What’s the catwalk?” Enjolras asked. 

Grantaire took his hand. “Let me show you.”   
Combeferre walked with Courfeyrac back to his car. 

“You seem mad.” Combeferre commented. 

“I’m not. I just really hate the Minette.” He sighed, “This was supposed to be a good year.”

“Hey, it can still be a good year.” Combeferre pulled the other boy closer. 

“Not with you going to college a thousand miles away.” Courfeyrac retorted and pulled himself away. Combeferre’s face fell. 

“How did you know?” He asked softly. 

“Your sister told me. When were /you/ going to tell me?” The other boy asked crossing his arms. 

Combeferre sighed. He had forgotten that his sister told Courfeyrac everything. His sister was only two years younger than him, so she still went to the same highschool. 

“I don’t know. When the time was right.” He offered, “I shouldn’t have kept it from you. That was wrong of me,” He paused, “Maybe you can come with me. I can help you with your exams.” 

“My friends are here Combeferre. Besides, I’m not the college type.” 

“Sure you are. Courfeyrac, you’re brilliant! You’re fluent in two languages!” 

“My dad’s Puerto Rican, that doesn’t count.” 

“At least think about it?” Combeferre asked biting his lip. 

“Ferre..” 

“Please?”

“Alright, I’ll think about it.” Courfeyrac sighed, “Do you want to come over for dinner tonight?” 

“Of course.” Combeferre smiled softly. 

“Great.” Courfeyrac got on his tiptoes and pecked Combeferre’s lips before the two finished the walk to his car. 

~

Jehan stood outside of a rundown motel. This was Thernardier’s Motel. Eponine and Azelma grew up here until Eponine saved up enough to move her, her sister, and her brother Gavroche out and into a better life. Cosette lived here too for awhile, that was until she was adopted by the nicest man in America. 

The motel was known for its crime rate. People usually came here to do drugs and it was constantly raided. Someone even found a body in one of the rooms once. It was the talk of the town for ages. Turns out it was just another poor soul that overdosed. 

This motel is also where Montparnasse lived. He grew up with Eponine but the two never talked now. They took different paths. He lived in room eleven. He did Thernardier’s dirty work to live here for free and even got paid extra. The Thernardier’s absolutely adore him. 

Jehan looked very out of place. He changed out of his leather jacket and into his jean jacket with flowers embroidered on. His hair was braided to the side and round sunglasses were perched on his nose. Jehan was a hippie after the school day. 

He walked up to room eleven and knocked daintily. There was some shuffling, many locks unlocking and then Montparnasse appeared wearing just his black jeans and black tank top. A lit cigarette was hanging out of his mouth. He said nothing and opened the door wider to let the other in. 

“You know I don’t like when you smoke.” Jehan wrinkled his nose as Montparnasse shut the door. 

“You smoke kush. I think I’m allowed to have tobacco dear.” He said but put the cigarette out anyways. 

“Marijuana won’t give me black lung.” Jehan crossed his arms. 

Montparnasse walked up to him and put his arms around his small frame. He kept one arm around him and used the other to take Jehan’s glasses off and clip them onto his shirt. 

“I’ve missed you.” He said kissing his nose and smiling. 

“You saw me earlier. You really freaked my friends out.” Jehan retorted but wrapped his arms around Montparnasse’s neck. 

“I don’t like the new one.” Montparnasse simply said, “He’s too… sure of himself.” 

“So are you but you don’t see me complaining.” Jehan smiled and kissed his neck, “Just don’t hurt my friends please.” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it flower.”


End file.
